The present exemplary embodiments pertain to nanotips and methods for forming nanotips and nanotip arrays.
Nanometer-scale tips, or nanotips, are microscopic filaments that have endpoint-diameters on the nanometer scale. Nanotips have attracted considerable interest in the last decade because of distinctive differences in the properties of these nanostructures compared with bulk material. Nanotips are of increasing interest to numerous industries due to their potential for commercial application.